The Karate Games 2
by AgilityBolt
Summary: Kim is given a three month pardon from Otai, and she can't think of a better way to spend it than with her boyfriend, Jack. But what she doesn't know is that someone paid for her vacation, and now that crazy nut burger is after the two teens again. Will Kim and Jack figure out a way to escape, or will they be stuck forever?
1. Found

**A/N: Okay, first m rated fanfic, so live with its shoddiness. I don't think it's too bad though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kickin' it. I just own this plot.**

Kim paced around the dojo. Her boyfriend was supposed to meet here three minutes ago. She had gotten a three week vacation from Otai, and she wanted it to be special by spending it with her best friend/boyfriend. She walked around the new Wasabi dojo. She couldn't believe that this was Rudy's work. She was admiring the pictures Rudy had hung when someone jumped out from behind the smoothie bar. That someone tackled her to the ground and started kissing her. Kim's eye's where as big as golf balls before she noticed the brown mop of hair and the moles on her attacker's face. She smiled and kissed him back. She had missed Jack so much that she didn't care if Rudy or Jerry or even Milton walked in at this moment. When they broke apart, Jack stood up and held out his hand for Kim. When she was standing, Jack gave her a huge bear hug and whispered into her hair, "I missed you too much. You were all I thought about. I'm sorry I didn't come to Japan," Kim smiled at his voice and positioned herself so she was in front of him.

"All that matters is that we're together now, okay?" Kim reminded him and kissed him. Jack's hands traveled down Kim's back to her belt. His hands kept going, and he hoisted her up. Kim gasped, surprised at his actions. She laced her legs together behind him and kissed him harder. Rudy at that moment walked into the dojo. Jack's back was to the door, so Rudy saw Kim's hair.

"Jack! I thought Kim was your girlfriend!" Rudy blurted, seeing the girl that was with him. Jack and Kim broke apart and rolled their eyes.

Kim poked her head over Jack's shoulder, "Hi, Rudy, nice dojo," she commented.

"Kim! Why are you back from Otai? Tell me it's not to criticize my teaching habits," Rudy hoped coming closer to the two teens. Jack let go of Kim and she landed on her feet on the mats.

"Of course not! Rudy, having you as a teacher was one of the best things that happened to me! I wouldn't have gotten into Otai without you!" She exclaimed and smiled at her sensei.

"Well, I was pretty awesome," The egomaniac sensei boasted, "well; I'd better go and help Phil. A bowling Ball got stuck in the returns again," he replied and went up the stairs.

"It's nice know that Rudy didn't change at all," Joked Kim and Jack laughed.

"Okay, now I'm leaving!" Rudy stated and walked out the door with a toilet plunger.

"Should I even ask?" Kim laughed and Jack shook his head.

"This happens a lot. But still Phil can't get his own plunger or a new return," Jack confided, "C'mon, I have some reservations at a real _Italian _for us. Time for some catch-up!"

"Mmmm! Ketchup and pasta is the best!" Kim joked as Jack put his arm over her shoulders and led her out the door.

What they were not aware of was that someone was spying on them from the courtyard. A denim-clad man sat at a table pretending to read a newspaper. Once Kim and Jack where out of earshot, he grabbed his BlackBerry to call an unknown number. The phone rang twice before someone on the other side picked up. "The targets are on the move. Time for plan K.G.2."

**A/N: ****Oh no! Who's following Jack and Kim? What's Plan K.G.2? Review what you think it will be!****I will try and get up another chapter in the next week or so. Don't worry, the next chapters will be way longer, and there will be some violence, and some romance between Jack and Kim.**


	2. Taken

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I didn't get chapter two up as fast as I thought I would. All that matters is that it is up now, right? Porta Cheenies is from the episode Two dates and a funeral, season two I believe.**

**Vampirehunter555: So, half of your idea will be used, so when Kim and Jack get captured, that part was a stem from your idea!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kickin' It. I only own this plot. **

"Jack! How did you get reservations for Porta Cheenies? "Kim exclaimed and spun some spaghetti around her fork. Jack smirked and waved at one of the waiters.

"It's just part of the Jack factor, babe," he states and gave her a grin. Kim blushed and stared at her meal, hoping that Jack didn't notice her bright pink cheeks. Having spent so much time around Kim, Jack could see the slight change in the pigment of his girlfriend's face. He dug through his pocket to find something he had remembered to bring. He held out his balled fist that held something that Kim had given him before she left for Japan and the Otai academy, "every night, I had to look at this to remind myself that you would always be with me, no matter what happened," the black belt confessed and opened his hand to show the small flower that rested on his palm.

"You kept the cherry blossom? Kim exclaimed in amazement. Jack nodded and took Kim's hand in his free one.

"Kim, I really want to be with you forever. I love you," the brunette whispered and Kim smiled.

"I love you too, Jack!" she choked out, kind of surprised that Jack felt that way. They been dating for about a year now, but it still felt new and scary, like if you said something wrong, the whole thing would crumble to the ground like a house of cards. Saying 'love' felt like huge step, but it felt right.

"After this, do you want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something?" Jack asked, stopping Kim's train of thought about this new advancement in their relationship.

"Of course!" Kim replied excitedly and the couple finished their meals faster than they expected before. Jack paid and the two black-belts started walking out of the restaurant.

On the way through the strip mall, Frank had been walking around, looking for trouble. When he spotted Jack and Kim, he smiled to himself, "the couple walks alone," he hollered at the two teenagers whom he despised. Kim rolled her eyes at Frank's comment.

"Hey, at least we have someone in our life who cares about us!" Jack retorted and glared at his foe. At that, Frank charged Jack, and threw a punch at his face. Jack caught the fist and quoted his famous catch-phrase, "you probably shouldn't have done that." With those words, a two-on-one fight broke out. Moments later, Frank was running away from the third degree black-belts.

"Kim! You where amazing!" Jack remarked and started walking again, thinking Kim was right beside him, "Kim?" he asked and turned his head to where he had last seen his girlfriend. She was laying on her back, and kicking at someone who held a rag over her mouth and nose. "Kim!" Jack gasped and started running over to her. Two men appeared on both sides of Jack. One grabbed Jack's hands and shoulder while the other covered Jack's mouth and nose with a rag that had a chemical smell. The brunette held his breath as long as he could, and fought against the men holding him, but he couldn't not breathe forever. He tried to take a small amount of air in to not also breath in whatever was on the cloth. Seconds later, Jack's head felt like it was spinning, and his legs gave out from under him. The man holding his shoulders and hands didn't let him fall, but let him hang in the air. Finally, the whole world went black.

Jack groaned as his head bumped around. He tried to sit up, but hit his head. The whole place was pitch black and there was no light. Something was lying on top of him and over his hands. He could only move his head and feet, but it wouldn't do much good. Something tickled his nose, and whatever was rested on his chest shifted a small amount, so Jack guessed that it was a person laying on him, and the thing itching his nose was hair. The hair smelled like something he had smelled before, when he had jumped Kim at the dojo. Then he remembered what had happened. Kim had gotten drugged after their fight with Frank, and some other people had drugged him. Kim was laying on top of him, and that was her conditioner that he smelled. To confirm his inference, the body moaned out "Jack," in Kim's voice.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jack questioned, hoping that Kim was waking up from whatever had been on those pieces of cloth.

"Jack? I'm fine," Kim's groggy body answered as she tried to shift around so that her hands wouldn't be stuck behind her back, but she found that she was tied down and she couldn't move much of anything, "where are we?"

"I think we are in a car trunk," Jack responded and wiggled his legs around, almost getting them out from under Kim, "can you lift up your legs for a second? Maybe I can kick open the door or something,"

"Oh, ya, sure," Kim whispered and obediently lifted up her legs. She shifted her weight onto Jack, causing him to let out a low moan. Since her legs were also tied down, she could only move them a couple inches, "Jack, that's as far up as they're going to get,"

"Okay, I'm going to need you to keep that position for a little bit longer" he warned as he struggled to free his legs. After a couple seconds, he had both legs splayed out beside Kim's legs. He lifted his feet up to the roof of their confined space and kicked at it. He managed to get it open for a couple of seconds before it slammed back down. Jack tried again, and again it opened a little bit. The light was over whelming, and both teens had to look away. Seven seconds later, they were thrown back and forth because the car they were stuck in had come to an abrupt stop. The door to the trunk then flew open, and the three men who had ambushed them sprayed a liquid at them into the air. Both teens fell unconscious again.

This time, Kim woke up first. She could feel that a boy was under her. She struggled to get her hands free, but to no avail. "Jack?" she whispered, hoping her boyfriend was the person underneath her body. The answer was muffled and faint, but it did sound like Jack. Kim sighed and tried to move her feet again, but nothing happened this time. She was more securely tied than before. She groaned and placed her head onto Jack's chest. She closed her eyes and hoped that this was all just a dream.

About an hour later, Kim was woken up by someone carrying her out of the car she had been in. She was hoping that it was either a police officer, or Jack. It turned out that Jack was being carried by two people behind her, and the man who had attacked her was carrying her. She screamed and thrashed, trying to get away from her kidnapper. She didn't know what she would do if she got free. Jack looked like he was out cold, and she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him and get away. But maybe if she got away, she could go get the police and they would rescue Jack. Doubt was flying through Kim's mind. What if they killed Jack before she got back? Anyways, she couldn't even get out of her capture's grip. Then the two people dragging Jack took him one way, while Kim was taken another. "Jack!" she screamed repeatedly, and tried to get over to her unconscious boyfriend. Because of all her struggling, someone came over and stuck her with a needle, slowly pushing the sedate into the girl's bloodstream. Kim fell limp in the man 's arms and she was taken into a small room with a table and three women. There was a closet on one side, and a sink on the other. Kim was set down on the table, and the man left her with the three women. The three set to work on Kim. One cut her nails, another washed her hair in the sink, and the third one cleaned her and changed her clothes. The ordeal took about thirty minutes. Kim was then taken to a glass domed area inside of the facility the kidnappers and stylists where using. The glass was the one sided stuff that allows people to look in, but not out. Jack had been moved to the same place a few minutes before Kim was. He was starting to wake up from his sedation. He was lying on his back when they carried in Kim. She was still unconscious when they brought her in, so Jack started to worry about what happened to her. When she was put down onto the ground, he rushed over to her and held Kim close to him. He wasn't going to let anything else hurt her. Only a few minutes after being brought into the glass dome, Kim woke up, and looked around at their surroundings. She looked up a Jack's face, embraced him, and started to cry. She wasn't sure why she did, but it felt good to do it. Jack wrapped his arms around her back and let her cry, not caring that she was soaking his shirt. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal t-shirt that he had on this morning. He now had a beige shirt that had buttons halfway down the front, and also camo-coloured cargo pants. He also noticed that Kim was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt and some tan coloured pants. At that moment, Jack remembered where he had seen Kim in that outfit, and himself in these same clothes. They were back in the Karate Games. He untangled himself from Kim and angrily stalked towards one of the sides of the dome. Jack then punched at the glass, hoping to shatter or crack it, but to no avail. He tried again and again. Kim crawled up behind him and pulled him away from the wall. He reluctantly followed her back, and they sat together, waiting for whatever was about to become of them.

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Kind of. Dun dun du! What's going to happen next? Well, I'm not completely sure, so sit tight and I'll be back. ****Hopefully. You're welcome to ask for me to post sooner, and maybe that will get me to get up early and work on another chapter! Review if you read please! **

**~AgilityBolt**


End file.
